dyinghorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayland
Grayland is a state in the country formerly known as America. It is comprised of what used to be Washington, Oregon, and Idaho. It is North of Callaway and West Navajo and West of Bighorn and Great Highland. It is currently dominated by the Alliance "The Disciples of Fire". Etymology Grayland was named after its climate. Notably, Seattle, Washington received an average of 213 cloudy days per year before the apocalypse occurred and written records of weather ceased. Along with the winner, Grayland, other names were considered. Cascadia was the most prominent runner-up. The name references the Cascade mountains which run from northern Washington, to northern California but, given the lack of its presence in Idaho, the name was ultimately scrapped and Grayland was selected. Geography Grayland is the northwestern-most state in what was formerly known as The United States of America. It borders Callaway to the South, West Navajo to the South, Bighorn to the East, and Great Highland to the East. It also borders the unexplored area formerly known as Canada. It is unknown to everyone in America what is happening in different countries. Grayland is home to the Columbia River, the Snake River, and Crater Lake among other large bodies of water. In addition, Grayland has many dormant volcanoes and mountains such as Mt. Rainier, Mt. Adams, Mt. Hood, Mt. St. Helens, and Mt. Jefferson. Climate As stated above, Grayland sees a lot of cloudy days. However the climate varies depending on the location in Grayland. The west coast receives a lot of precipitation and cold weather while anywhere East of the Cascades is warmer and more of a dessert climate. Snow is fairly rare in most areas of Grayland but the north can receive a lot of it in the winter. History Grayland was officially founded in 2026, just 10 years after the apocalypse. It was home to a lot of big whigs from the local chains such as Microsoft, Starbucks, and Boeing, but it wasn't exclusive to the rich. A lot of the Eastern area of Grayland was economically impoverished before the collapse which lead to a large population of Raiders and desperate Nomads. Desperation of the Rural Poor As the world came crumbling down and cities became the most dangerous place for people to exist, people from the rural areas of Washington, Oregon, and Idaho bandied together to seize power from the city dwellers who lived in Portland, Seattle, and Boise. The Raider groups ransacked and ruined these cities beyond the damage done by the apocalypse. This was the worst condition the PNW had been in since the Seattle fire of June 6th, 1889 which destroyed most of the business district in the city. The Rule of The Disciples of Fire The Alliance The Disciples of Fire was discovered in March of 2027 by Kane Barrow. They are a coalition of Raider groups who do whatever it takes to survive in the post-apocalyptic world. They were founded in Callaway but recruited in the more populous Eastern Grayland. The frustrated Graylanders joined The Disciples of Fire and their rule in Grayland began. Despite being a group comprised primarily of Raiders (who just did a ton of damage to the cities of Grayland), The Disciples have been rather peaceful. There are no notable skirmishes between them and any other alliance to date. Population Grayland is home to 15 survivor camps as of the April 11th, 2027 census performed by Echo Boman and The Globalists. The census occurs once a month and the next is scheduled for May 11th, 2027. Government and Politics The current dominant Alliance in Grayland is The Disciples of Fire. This group formed in Callaway but recruited from the ashes of the poor rural areas in Idaho and Eastern Oregon/Washington. As is common in many disaster situations, the most brutal force seized control quickly. The Disciples of Fire are an Authoritarian group of Raiders which rose out of the ashes of the Christian Conservative population. As with any alliance consisting of mainly raider groups, The opinion surrounding The Disciples of Fire is mixed. Both AMERICA and The Globalists seem to hold opposing ideals to that of The Disciples and The Globalists are actively recruiting and strengthening their numbers. Law and order is essentially non-existent at the time in Grayland but it is a rather peaceful state. The Disciples loom over the citizens, but rarely attack and loot as their groups are already incredibly well-off while the citizens struggle. Experts estimate that blue collar crime will improve as the poor citizens of Grayland become dissatisfied with their situation.